In the food preparation industry often food items are prepared, at least partially, by placing the food items on a conveyor belt that transports the food items into a food preparation device, such as a toaster. Such toasters include a heated platen and a slowly rotating conveyor belt. The conveyor belt holds the food item in close proximity to the platen while the conveyor belt simultaneously transports the food item through the preparation device. The length of time the food item is exposed to the heated platen may vary based on the length of the platen and the speed of the conveyor belt. Such toasters may process food items continuously as opposed to household toasters that process food items in batch mode, such as two or four pieces of bread at a time. Conveyor toasters are ill-suited for consumer use because of their size, manufacturing cost, power requirements, and the time required to pre-heat the platen to operating temperature. However, conveyor toasters are preferred by restaurants and food services that require high-volume through-put and consistent heating/toasting.
Conveyor toasters generally include a wire conveyor belt. Wire conveyor belts are ideal for material handling, cooking, icing, slicing breading, cooling, filling, inspecting, and packing of products like breads, rolls, buns, donuts, confections, cakes, pies, pastries, meat, seafood, poultry, and other processed foods. The simple, open design of wire conveyor belts provides efficient operation with minimum maintenance and easy cleanup to meet sanitation requirements. The wire conveyor belt may include a plurality of spaced metal rods interconnected by coupling “hook” and “loop” connection elements formed at the rod ends of adjacent metal rods. The rods may support a food item and the rods may hold the components of the belt together by way of the interconnected hook and loop connection elements.
One known conveyor belt, for example, is the wire conveyor belt disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,987,972, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. The wire conveyor belt provides a flat support surface, but is relatively expensive to produce and is cumbersome to assemble and relatively difficult to repair or replace in the field. The plates are attached to a first spaced rod at a first end and to a second spaced rod that is adjacent to the first spaced rod at the second end.